Step-Sibling Rivalry
Step-Sibling Rivalry is the 15th episode of Wikia Town. Synopsis Miles gets very annoyed when his younger step-sister, Sky, decides to live in Wikia Town. Plot After training for a while, the members of the Air team notice a young girl in the forest. Miles is shocked when he sees the girl and soon reveals that the girl is his "annoying" younger step-sister, Sky. Sky says that she decided to live with her father, who is currently married to Miles' mother. Sky also reveals that she might start studying at Skylanders Fan High next fall. Poseidon tells Sky that Miles is currently training for the Skystones Tournament along with other Air team members and that they are currently trying to find out who they should choose as the runner for the Chompy Race. Sky says that she will go to the other side of the forest and after that, the Air team members try to run there as fast as they can. The Air team members start to run and Miles wins the race. Poseidon decides that Miles will be competing in the Chompy Race. On Monday, May 4, Star is at MovieStarPlanet High, and she tells Draco and Samantha that the Air team chose a boy called Miles to compete in the Chompy Race. Meanwhile, Sky goes to Skylanders Fan High and notices Couy, saying that he is a cheater. Brandon notices this and says it's a bad idea to insult Couy, especially since he's not a bully anymore. Sky tries to explain that Couy is trying to cheat in the Skystones Tournament but Brandon says that Sky is lying. After that, the ten competitors of the Chompy Race and tell Daniel "Dani" that they are going to compete in the Chompy Race. The competitors besides Miles are Ryan from the Magic team, Mark from the Undead team, Zap from the Water team, Cameron from the Tech team, Kyle from the Earth team, Rose from the Life team, Shadow from the Fire team, Couy from the Light team and Xavier from the Dark team. Later that day, Star is spending time with Leo when Sky comes and tells jokes. Soon, Miles comes and says that Sky tells the same jokes as he tells. After that, Poseidon, Brandon and BC come and Leo says that he doesn't want to spend time with a big group, only with Star, meaning that he will leave the User Squad. At the same moment, Shadow comes and says that he wants to join the User Squad. Brandon allows him to join. Characters * Star * Poseidon * Miles * Skylar "Sky" * Sky (first appearance) * Taylor Sabrina "Draco" * Samantha * Blaze "Couy" * Brandon * Daniel "Dani" * Ryan * Mark * Zap * Cameron * Kyle * Rose (first appearance) * Yuudai Shirou "Shadow" * Xavier * Leo * Benjamin Christopher "BC" Trivia * Rose is the only competitor in the Chompy Race who was not introduced in a previous episode. Category:Episodes Category:Wikia Town Category:PetStarPlanet